Turn Right
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "Mark had you wrapped around his fingers, and the picture-It was your signal, Logan. Fall off the track, turn right. I've got you" Jagan, Logan/MOC, slight Kenlos. James will do anything to get Logan to turn right and away from his abusive boyfriend.


_**Turn Right**_

_Pick up all your tears_  
_Throw them in your backseat_  
_Leave without a second glance_  
_Somehow I'm to blame_  
_For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_Turn right_  
_Into my arms_  
_Turn right_  
_You wont be alone_  
_You might _  
_Fall of this track sometimes_  
_Hope to see you on the finish line_

**_The Jonas Brothers-Turn Right_**

* * *

Logan Mitchell reached up, feeling the scratches along his face, the broken skin, wincing as he touched the bruises. He turned around to face the mirror next, unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal the cuts on his chest, the bruises, every imperfection. He ran his fingers along a particularly nasty cut, shaking his head sadly and wincing at the pain.

Ever since the band had taken a year off for Kendall and Carlos's first year together, Logan hadn't seen as much of his friends. Kendall and Carlos were in Italy for 2 months, and James was busy acting and modeling. Logan had moved in with his own boyfriend, Mark, but things had taken a turn for the worse soon after Kendall and Carlos had left for Italy, the night they had left, in fact. Logan had come home from driving his best friends to the airport and Mark had beat him up for being unfaithful and then left Logan bruised on the floor. Logan should have asked James to take them, becuase he saw how Mark could kind of see that.

Now, for the last two months, Logan had been treading dangerous waters by staying with Mark, yet it would be pure insanity for him to leave, because Mark would kill him the moment he got his hands on him. Mark was a persistent person, and Logan did love him, with his tall, dark frame and brown, thick hair that smelled of cigarette smoke (which Logan despised) and mint (which Logan adored). He loved how, almost every time, after Mark beat him, Mark would snap out of it and realize he'd hurt Logan, he would hold Logan for hours, once even letting Logan beat him a couple times.

But lately, in the last week, it had grown worse. Mark was coming home from work later, and drunk, expecting a meal of gourmet items and Logan to act almost as a paid employee and not as a lover. When he wasn't drunk, he was fine, albeit a little mean, but he still treated Logan like a person and not a dog. Gustavo had better people skills than Mark did sometimes. But Logan never thought Mark was abusing him, he was drunk and didn't have control. Logan loved Mark, alot. Mark loved Logan.

Tonight was a Friday night, which meant Mark would go drink with his buddies at the bar half the night. Logan was alone, all night, and he didn't like it. He'd call James, but he really didn't want James to see him like this. Plus, he was of the opinion that James was avoiding him.

He glanced down at his phone as it vibrated and picked it up off the counter. **Hey Logie, whatchu up 2?- James. **_Speak of the devil…_

**Not much. Home alone tonight. **Why on earth did he just tell James that? James would want to come over now. And he wouldn't ask, he'd just show up. And since James's apartment was literally on the other side of the complex, James would be expected in less than 5 minutes.

Logan buttoned his shirt back up and headed for the kitchen, digging around in the fridge for food. James was a bottomless hole. Or a garbage disposal. It really generally depended on the day. On Bottomless hole days, James didn't even bother _chewing. _

Logan put a thing of hummus out and then dug around in the pantry for crackers. James always complained about the health food Logan preferred to snack on, but Logan knew James did have an affinity for hummus. He debated putting a paper bag over his head so James wouldn't see his face, but he figured James would be more likely to not ask questions about Logan's face being screwed up than Logan putting a bag over his head. James could be oblivious, and he might miss scratches and bruises, but Logan walking around like an idiot with a bag on his head would alert James to the situation faster than saying "I've got a corn dog I don't want" would bring Carlos running.

Logan sighed as he heard someone knocking on the door and went over to it, biting his lip before opening it, revealing a grinning James. "Okay, so I know I just invited myself over but-Logan, what happened to your face?" James interrupted himself, staring blankly at the cuts and scars on his best friend's face.

"I fell" Logan said, avoiding eye contact with him.

James eyes scanned the rest of Logan's body, before landing on his stomach. "And you hit your stomach too, I suppose" he said. Logan glanced down and cursed himself mentally. He had somehow managed to not button up the bottom of his shirt, revealing bruises. James shook his head angrily, and stepped inside the apartment, shutting the door. "Mark hits you" he said.

Logan shook his head vehemently. James gave Logan a look and gripped his best friends arm. "Okay, off with the shirt" James said softly, hand reaching out to help Logan unbutton it. Logan raised shaky hands to the shirt and with James's help, unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it over his arms, revealing the full damage. "Shit" James said softly as his eyes raked Logan's torso. "Why-why didn't you tell anyone?" his voice was hurt, confused, and slightly angry. Logan flinched away at the hint of anger, but James didn't seem to notice, or at least he didn't let on that he noticed.

"Because I love him" Logan said softly, biting his lip. "I deserved it" he added.

James sighed "I doubt it. No one deserves to be hit, What did you do to anger him?"

"Didn't have dinner ready, left my stuff lying around, wasn't home on time" He had deserved it, those were Marks only rules for life with him.

"You're 20, Logan, why should you have a curfew?" James put a hand on his hip. "Come on, we're going to do pack up all your stuff" he said. "You're moving in with me"

"No!" Logan's eyes shot open and he backed away from James, ripping his arm out of James's grip. "I won't break up with him, James. I love him. He loves me"

"You can still date him, but I won't have you with that jerk, unprotected- alone. It's either you move in with me or I move in with you." James said angrily. "Either way, I'm not letting you get hurt."

Logan shook his head. "Mark will just make things worse for me, he'll accuse me of cheating on him, he'll be mean to you. Just, let me handle it"

James indicated Logan's stomach and face. "You're doing a fine job, Logan, of handling it. Best job I've ever seen. "

"I can make my own decisions." Logan insisted.

"Not when you're making a potentially destructive decision. I can make my own decisions too, and I can decide that I'm not leaving you" James informed him. "I can decide to call Kendall and Carlos. They'd be on the first flight back here if I called. Do you really want to ruin their honeymoon?"

"Fine. I'll go with you." Logan said softly. He didn't want to have Kendall and Carlos back. They deserved the two months with just each other, and he didn't want to steal that from them. He'd suck it up for Carlos and Kendall. He wanted them to enjoy each other and not worry about him. They were always giving up what they wanted for Logan and the least they deserved was two months without James calling them telling them that Logan was being abused. Which Logan didn't really think that what Mark was doing was abuse, because Mark loved him.

James smiled softly. "See? You know that Mark will only hurt you if you're alone. He treats you like a prince when someone else is around, right? If he hits you again, you'll leave him, right? I don't want to see you hurt" James bit his lip and surveyed Logan's arms and chest with a pained expression.

Logan nodded, but only to placate him. "I will" he said "But can we not leave until Mark gets home? He'll worry if I'm gone. He does love me, James"

James nodded. "Somewhere inside of him, maybe a fraction of an inch of his heart cares about you. We can wait, but why don't we pack your stuff, in case he gets mad?"

Logan nodded. "Oh-oh okay" he said softly, following James into his bedroom. James threw open the closet doors, and began rummaging around before finding whatever it was he was looking for. His head poked out of the closet and he tossed a couple suitcases and a duffel bag onto the floor in front of the closet. Logan sighed and sat down on the bed.

James appeared in the doorway again, holding a t-shirt in his hands. He tossed it to Logan. "Here" he said softly. Logan looked down and then glanced back up at James. "I thought that even though you shouldn't love him, you do. And I thought that one of his shirts would be more appropriate."

Logan tossed the shirt back. "No" he said softly. "He'll kill me if I take any of his clothes."

James folded his arms. "Then he doesn't really love you, does he?"

Logan stood up, folding his arms across his chest with an annoyed look. "James, he does, okay. He loves me more than anything in the world"

"He has a really stupid way of showing it, then. He's stupid"

"No, he's not"

"He's either stupid, mean or doesn't love you. I'd say it's a combination of the three" James stepped out of the doorway.

"Why are you being so persistent about all this?" Logan was angry. How could James just waltz in here and start making accusations. He didn't know what was going on, he hadn't come to visit in two weeks, even if they did text nonstop. Logan had always been of the opinion that James didn't care as much about him as he cared about Carlos or Kendall. He couldn't fathom why James thought that he had a say in what Logan did.

James rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He offends me, okay"

Logan rolled his eyes. "James, this is my business, not yours. Why does he offend you? You've said, like, 10 words to him. You have no right to act like you even know who he really is"

James glared at Logan. "He has the one thing I want and can't have and he doesn't even treat it right. You know what; you're not going to listen to anything I say, because you're too caught up in how you think you feel. You don't want to hear a word I say, and you're letting yourself get hurt. You're not going to listen to me, but I'm not going to watch you get hurt. Call me when you realize how stupid you're being or I'll see you around. I just hope around isn't you in a coffin" James said angrily.

Logan watched James leave before sitting down on the bed again. What had he meant; the one thing James wanted but couldn't have? What did Mark have that James could _possibly _want? Logan stood up and walked to the closet, pulling a shirt on and walking back out into the living room. He glanced at his phone, laying forgotten on the counter next to the food Logan had set out and picked it up, sending a text to Kendall, knowing James would call Carlos and rant on about everything.

**_James is mad at me. :(_**

Logan set about cleaning up the kitchen, since it had to be done, the whole room was a mess and smelled of burnt food and was covered in food splatters from a nasty incident last night where Mark had thrown his plate of spaghetti at Logan, who had been standing at the oven. It had missed Logan by a foot, landing instead on the stove top, but Logan wasn't sure he would ever get the entire kitchen cleaned of all the sauce splatters. Even if Mark wasn't going to be expecting it to be clean, Logan would have cleaned it anyways- it looked like a war had taken place, and ants would be drawn to the mess like crazy. Logan hated ants.

Logan glanced up from the stove when his phone beeped, and set the sponge down. He slid over to his phone and picked it up, sighing when he saw it was a message from Kendall. He groaned even more when he saw he hadn't heard it beep, with a message from Carlos and two from Mark.

**I know he is. He called Carlos and complained and now Carlos wants to come home. What happened?**

**Ask James, I don't want to talk about it. **

Logan clicked through the messages and opened up Mark's first message

**What's for dinner tonight?**

**Damnit Logan, answer me!**

Logan winced and replied back. **Sorry, I was cleaning the kitchen and didn't hear my phone. I don't know yet, anything you want in particular? **

Next, he opened up Carlos's message. **James is right, Logan. You need to get out.**

**I don't, Carlos. You don't know what's going on. **

He put his phone down on the counter again and sank down on the floor, wondering when his life became so difficult. Why is had to be this way. Why his friends couldn't understand his feelings. Why they felt they had to coddle him and make him feel good. Why they didn't understand that he loved Mark and knew that Mark was probably just stressed out with work. Why they couldn't stay out of the situation. Mark loved Logan.

* * *

James looked down at his phone when it rang, flashing Kendall's number. "Hey, what's up?" James said, trying to keep from just blurting out to Kendall what was going on.

"Carlos said you and Logan had a fight, but he won't tell me anything else, says I'll be too upset. Logan won't tell me what is going on either, but Carlos says we need to go home, something about Logan. What happened, is Logan okay? Did you hit him or something?" James could picture Kendall, pacing around the master bedroom of the villa that Carlos had begged him to book.

"_I _didn't hit Logan" James said.

Kendall stuttered "You're implying someone did. What's going on here, James?" Kendall asked.

James sat down on his bed. "I went over to Logan's apartment today, because he said he was home alone. When he opened the door, his face was covered in bruises and scratches and his eye was swollen. I asked what happened, and he said he fell"

"Okay, so he fell." Kendall said as if this was the truth.

"No. He didn't. I glanced down, and his stomach had bruises on it." James winced at the memory. "So I made him take his shirt off, and-Kendall, it was bad. His arms and chest-Kendall, it made me want to go hunt Mark down and beat him up"

Kendall sighed. "Why did you have a fight with him?"

"He won't listen to me. I tried to make him see that Mark is abusive and he just kept saying "But I love Mark" and "but Mark loves me" and "You don't understand". I do understand that he loves Mark, but I don't think Mark really loves him"

Kendall's voice was soft, and disappointed. "James, I know you're concerned and I know why, you're concerned, but from experience with my mom and dad, My mom always said that she would make him see reason. Always said that he was mean because he loved her. And then, one day, my dad hit me and yelled at Katie, and that did it. Every person has a line that can't be crossed. Logan hasn't reached breaking point yet. He will."

James shook his head "What if Logan doesn't? What if Mark kills him first? What if Mark rapes him?" James had been avoiding that possibility, because he didn't want to think like that. He didn't want to get mental images of Logan, beneath Mark, sobbing, in pain, wishing that he had listened. And yet, the moment he voiced it, a part of him knew-Logan wouldn't be raped, because Logan would be willing- because Mark "loved him". "What if Mark uses the fact that Logan loves him to get what he wants? What if Mark makes Logan do something that Logan doesn't _really _want to do?"

Kendall groaned. "James, please, don't be negative. I don't want to consider that because I don't want to deal with it, not when I'm halfway across the world and can't do anything about it. Carlos wants to come home, so we might fly back for a couple days or something and then come back here. I'll talk to Carlos tonight and see what he wants to do. Please, just tell Logan you're sorry for interfering and that you're concerned for him and that's why you overreacted"

"But I didn't over react"

"Just do it" Kendall snapped. James winced.

"Okay" James said, trailing off. "How is Carlos reacting?"

Kendall sighed. "He's upset. He locked himself in the bathroom and I think he might be crying or panicking. I just wanted to know what was going on. I'm going to go calm him down." Kendall said softly.

"Wait, Kendall, when you figure out what's going on, I don't care what time it is, call me, I want to know. Please"

"Okay. Go apologize to Logan"

"I can't do that. I said I wasn't going to talk to him until he saw the light"

"James-I'll deal with you later. I've got to go see what Carlos is doing, I just heard a crash"

James sighed. "You just want to hold him" he accused teasingly.

"No, James, actually, it's a need." Kendall said with a laugh. "I need to have him in my arms right now, because otherwise, I might punch something. So I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure" James smiled as he hung up the phone. Kendall and Carlos were just about the sweetest and cutest couple ever. Of course, James was of the opinion that he and Logan could be even sweeter and ever cuter than Kendall and Carlos were. If only Logan would leave Mark and run to James arms.

James was a racing fan; he'd grown up loving the idea of cars that could go at super fast speeds, the idea of driving a fancy car at fast paces for money. The one thing basically everyone about racing-was that you could only turn left on a race track. James could compare Logan's life to that. Mark and his wants and desires were a race track and Logan was stuck on it, turning left every day. In order to get Logan out, James needed to create a roadblock, a corner, a detour-something that would make Logan turn right instead of left. He just had to make that happen. Somehow, he would make that happen.

* * *

Logan was going to have check the apartment for hidden cameras, because Mark had come home early from his night on the town, punched Logan multiple times, thrown his phone across the room and then had forced Logan onto the couch, where he had proceeded to put himself right in Logan's face, and told him that James wasn't allowed to come over when Mark wasn't home, and when he did, James was not allowed to see Logan without a shirt on or go in their room. Logan had tried to explain that they had fought and James wasn't welcome around Logan anymore, but Mark had slapped Logan across the face and shouted "Shut your fucking mouth"

Logan sighed, beginning to wonder if maybe James was right, if maybe he needed to leave. Maybe, for sake of his bones, he should leave, just to see if Mark would see that he was hurting Logan. Just to see. Just to make Mark see that he was hurting Logan. Logan would admit that Mark hurt him, but he just didn't see why James called it abuse. Mark just wanted Logan to be better.

Logan stood up and glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend, who was slumped over in his arm chair, asleep, beer in his hand. Logan sighed and walked into their bedroom, heading into the closet, where he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a jacket that James had loaned him when they were younger and told him to keep after Carlos had spilled ketchup on it. Logan had gotten the stains off, but James had already bought a new one. James didn't know Logan still had it, after 3 years. Mark didn't know it was formerly James's jacket, if he did, Logan would be dead. Even though Logan was upset with James, there was something about James's jacket that comforted Logan in times like these.

He crawled into bed, curling himself around the pillows, wishing Mark wasn't wasted. Most times after Mark hit Logan, Mark would hold Logan while they slept. But tonight, apparently, his beer was more important than his boyfriend.

Logan looked up as Mark stumbled into the room a few hours later. "Hey, Logan, come here" Mark said softly.

Logan blinked "You hit me" he said sleepily, sitting up. "You hit me"

Mark smiled "It must have been a dream" he said softly, grabbing his pajamas off his pillow where he had put them the night before when he had changed. He changed quickly and climbed into bed. "You have a vivid imagination"

"No Mark, you hit me" Logan said.

Mark sighed. "Logan, I didn't." He said, and Logan knew by the tone of his voice that the matter was closed. Except, something came to his mind.

When Logan was a sophomore in high school, he had done a report on how an abusive person might manipulate their victim. He didn't remember much from it, he'd slept since than and most of it had been toned down, but he did remember that abusers often tried to make their victim go insane by telling the person that an event never happened. It had slightly intrigued him at the time.

Logan sat up. Was Mark really abusing him? Was James right? Did Logan need out? Or did Logan really dream it? Mark had never denied hitting Logan before. Logan must have dreamnt it.

* * *

Over the next week, Mark became increasingly clingy of Logan. Not only that, but everytime Logan asked Mark why he did something, Mark would say "I didn't do that," or "You're loosing it, darling"

Logan was beginning to wonder if maybe, he was, in fact losing his mind. There seemed to be no other explanation for it. Mark would never hurt him, Mark loved him.

James, on the other hand, had done some serious research on abuse after Kendall and Carlos had decided to cut their trip short and come home in 2 weeks. He often found himself mentally cringing, because that first night, when he had yelled at Logan, he had done so many things wrong. Every website, every book, everything, said not to try to force the victim out. Everyone said not to belittle the victim, which James had done. Everyone said to listen, which James had not done.

He was wrong, and he saw that now. He needed to go find Logan, and try again, nicer this time.

He found Logan in the Palmwoods general store , a new luxury opened by Bitters to gain more money. Logan was standing by the magazines, looking in horror at one of them, when James spotted him and hurried over.

"Logan I-" James broke off when he saw the cover of the magazine.

**Logan Mitchel's Heart Breaking Abuse.****_Pictures and story on page 35_**

Logan looked up at James, eyes watering. "He's abusive, isn't he?" Logan asked, biting his lip. James gulped and nodded. Logan hung his head.

James picked up all the magazines with Logan's picture on them and the proceeded to grab any other magazine with pictures. When he was done, he strode into the office, which was off to the side, with them, and slammed them down on Bitter's desk. "Mr. Bitters, how could you" James demanded as the manager looked up.

"What do you mean?" Bitters asked, looking up innocently. James didn't buy one bit of that bullshit.

James shoved the magazine into the man's face. "How the hell could you put these up to be bought, Bitters?" James growled. "Logan lives here, his friends live here-his boyfriend lives here. Take them off the shelf" James demanded. "Or our lawyers will be in touch"

Logan peered in the doorway, and watched as Bitters nodded rapidly and picked up the pile, dropping them into the large paper bin. James nodded. "No one sees those." He said angrily, before turning on his heels and walking out. He slung his arm over Logan's shoulder, and pulled out his cellphone, dialing a number as they walked.

* * *

"I don't care what you say, Mr. Doerman, but you had no right to publish that. You had no comments from anyone, and you made up crap." James said angrily, pacing around 2J. He was the only one of the four boys living there, with Katie and Mrs. Knight.

Logan watched him nervously as he paced back and forth. James was livid beyond belief that the paparazzi would do such a thing. It was as if they weren't human, even. As soon as they had left the general store after Logan bought what he had come down for, and James bought his shampoo, the two of them had come back to 2J, where Mrs. Knight had proceeded to freak out over Logan, since he tended to stay in his apartment, since Mark got so insanely jealous. It was easier for Logan just to say "Mark, I haven't left the apartment today, I've been here" or for him to just tell Mark that he wasn't going to go out that day. Mrs. Knight had not seen Logan much at all, something he knew she regretted deeply, even more so when Logan had walked in with James and she had taken in the damage

"Well, then, if you don't make a retraction and an apology, our lawyers will be in touch. Nothing you printed was the truth, and Logan doesn't need this. This is slander." James shouted into the phone. "Fine, be that way. Expect a call from our lawyers later" James hung up the phone, flung his hands up in the air and sat down on the couch next to Logan. "Jackass" he muttered.

Logan sighed. "James, it would have been found out eventually." Logan assured him. "The bigger problem is, I don't know how to leave Mark" Logan said.

James glanced at him. "Mark is scared of me." James informed him, and this was true. James was so-well, large- that Mark, who was of a similar build to Kendall, with a little more muscle- found James to be rather intimidating. "I'll go with you when you tell him you're leaving"

Logan bit his lip "I'm stupid" he said softly. "I denied that I was being abused for so long. I pushed you all away. I thought I would rather be alone and have Mark than be with you guys and find someone who loved me"

"You were in a rut. You know how race cars on a track can only turn left?"

"Yeah?" Logan wondered where this was going.

"Turn Right, Logan." James said, standing. "Mark had you wrapped around his fingers, and the picture-It was your signal, Logan. Fall off the track, turn right. I've got you"

Logan put his head in his hands. "I just-what do you do when your life has completely fallen apart. What do you do when nothing else can be said or done?"

James sighed and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder. "You close that door and move on. You leave and you pick up the pieces. I'll help pick up your broken life, Logan. I'll protect you. I'll never let you go"

If James ever had the good luck to have Logan in his arms, he'd do everything differently than Mark did. He'd love Logan. He and Logan knew each other, and even thought they weren't the closest best friends, there was so much Logan knew about James that no one else knew. The one thing that James had put between them was the fact that he hated that Logan would never want him. He hated watching Logan, infatuated with someone else. James would die to be the object of Logan's infatuation- he would treat Logan so much better than anyone before him had treated Logan. Logan belonged in James's arms, safe and sound, where no one could ever hurt him.

* * *

Mark appeared at their door a few hours after James got off the phone with their lawyers, holding a magazine in his hand. James opened the door, Mama Knight having insisted on taking Logan to a doctor to look at his injuries, so it was James and Katie at the apartment. Katie was in her room, doing her homework, so once James saw Mark standing at the door, looking positively peeved, he pulled out his phone and sent Katie a quick text, telling her that Mark was there and things might get ugly, but to stay in her room and lock the door. She responded back almost immediately with an affirmative, and James opened the door, ready to fight Mark.

"Okay, where is he, that little bitch?" Mark asked, the moment James opened the door.

James tilted his head to the side "I don't know what you're talking about" James said with a smirk.

"Where the fuck is Logan" Mark spat.

James reached up and wiped the spit that Mark had sent flying out of his eye and glared at Mark. "Okay, first off-eww- and second, I can honestly tell you that Logan isn't here" James said.

Mark glared at him "Well, then, where is he?"

"I don't have to tell you anything" James responded back, folding his arms.

"You'll tell me where my little slut of a boyfriend is right this moment or I'll come up there and kill you" Mark threatened.

"Wish I could, but I only know he and Mrs. Knight went somewhere. So, sorry" James lied. "Are you done, because I have things to do?"

"Like what, beautify yourself?" Mark rolled his eyes "Logan will come back to me. He needs me, he's dependant on me."

"He can depend on me, now." James said. He knew all about how Mark had forced Logan to join their bank accounts, so Mark would be able to steal Logan's money. He suspected Mark had also been the one who had convinced Griffin to cut Logan's pay by several hundred a month. Griffin's reasoning had been that Logan mostly did back up, and since they weren't doing anything right now, Logan shouldn't be payed as much. Meanwhile, Carlos and Kendall were getting a huge chunk of all the band money, and James had gotten a pay raise as well. "And he could support himself, he just couldn't live in Beverly Hills" James added.

Mark sighed "He'll come back to me"

"Fat chance" James scoffed. "He's come to his senses, Mark. He's seen how you treated him wasn't right and he's done with it."

"He'll come back, he always does. He needs me"

"Not anymore, he doesn't. I've got him now"

"Little bitch is already dating you. That's cheating. I was right"

"Actually, no, he's not cheating. But I'm what he needs now, not you. You're exactly what he doesn't need."

"You're just as pathetic as he is. Wishing for something you can't have. You want him, I've seen the way you look at him, how you basically long for every hug, every touch. You and Logan are pretty physical with each other. You lust after him like he does for me. You can't have him, Jamie-Boy. He won't go after you"

"Why did you even want him?" James asked, raising an eyebrow "He's nothing to you"

"I wanted him-because you wanted him" Mark said with a smirk.

"You-" James rolled his eyes, pushed Mark out of the apartment and slammed the door "Asshole"

* * *

The next day, Logan and James went over to Mark's apartment and packed up all of Logan's things. Bitters didn't allow guests to change locks unless there was a safety reason, so Mark couldn't lock Logan out as long as Logan had a key.

James tossed Logan's math stuff into a box. "Logan, how many math books do you need? And why do you keep buying Phoebe Nachee's stuff, she was a bitch to you" James reminded Logan, holding up the woman in question's latest book.

"That?" Logan laughed. "I never told my mom that Phoebe Nachee is a sexist bitch. I couldn't bear to break her heart like that, so she still buys me all her stuff. I am obligated to read it so I can answer any of my mom's questions on it"

James nodded. "Oh. Okay. And Why do you have pink underwear sitting on your bookshelf?"

"I don't know, but they're pink because 6 months ago, Carlos did the wash-and it ended in disaster" Logan said, rolling his eyes.

James snorted, that sounded like Carlos. The one thing about Carlos and Kendall was that Carlos was a neat freak, but tended to get distracted easily and forget what he was doing-especially if Kendall walked into the room, so things never really got clean, and when they did, Carlos was sure to mess them up again later when he had a "let's tear up the house to find something that's sitting on the counter" episode. Kendall never picked up after himself, so their apartment was sure to be a disaster. James was pretty clean, not a clean freak, just kept things fairly organized and Logan was the same way, with two exceptions-the bathroom had to be spotless and when he was doing schoolwork or some project, he was apt to make a huge war zone in the middle of the living room. James had always found it amusing how Logan, typically very organized, could make a huge disaster in 20 minutes because of science or math.

"This is exactly why I got them a maid for their wedding-neither Kendall nor Carlos has anywhere near the homemaking skills that you need to run a house" James commented. "Which I don't know why Kendall doesn't, his mom being the way she is"

Logan nodded, putting his pillow on top of a bag. "Yeah. Mama Knight is kind of-she likes to take care of us. Maybe she kind of over coddled him a little bit" Logan suggested. "I love Mama Knight though, she's the greatest"

"Remember when we bought the sneakers? I think we scarred her for life" James laughed, studying Logan's face. Logan smiled and looked down.

"Yeah" he said with a laugh. "I thought she was going to explode when she saw us on the floor. She though the sheik had payed us to make out or something"

James snorted. "Yeah."

Logan stood up. "That was a weird day"

James stood to follow him, until Logan stopped. "James, I'm terrified right now"

"What, why?" James looked at him.

"Because, I just heard the door open, which means Mark is home" Logan said, biting his lip. James stepped forward, infront of Logan.

"Here, hold onto to me" James said "I'll put myself between you and him, if he tries anything"

"But your face-"

"Your life matters more than my face right now" James said. Logan smiled.

"Hey, James, can I ask you-"

"One sec, when we're done with Mark" James cut him off as the man in question walked into the bedroom and froze.

"You!"

James smirked "Yeah, Mark, me"

"Get out of here, you're harassing me and Logan"

Logan tightened his grip on James's arm, breathing fast and slightly whimpering. James reached back, rubbing Logan's arm and then glared at Mark "You're abusing Logan. We're just packing his stuff up and then we'll leave you to your asshole activities"

"Logan, get your ass over here or you're dead" Mark spat, pointing at Logan. Logan's eyes shot up, terrified, and he clutched James's arm even harder, digging his nails into James's skin.

"God, I hope you don't end up dead" James muttered, "Because I'll take the blame when they find my entire arm under your finger nails"

Logan loosened his grip on James, instead wrapping his other arm around James's bicep as well, digging his nails into his own arm once he had his arm locked around James's. James glared at Mark.

"Logan Mitchell, I said to get your ass over here" Mark repeated.

Logan shook his head "No thanks, I'm good where I'm at" he said. James smirked at Mark.

"Logan! Ass, here, now!" Mark shouted.

Logan let go of James's arm and took a step forward, squeaking when he found himself shoved backwards by James. James stepped forward, raising a fist threateningly. "I'd suggest you go sit on the couch, Mark, before things get _really ugly" _James growled. "You don't hurt Logan and get away with it"

Mark laughed "Like you can do something about it, pretty boy" He scoffed.

James raised an eyebrow "You really want to go there, ugly boy?" He retorted.

"I'm sorry, I don't hit girls, just Logan"

"Oh, you really did just go there" James flung his arms back, irritated with the whole situation, getting ready to lunge at Mark, until Logan's arms wrapped around his stomach, holding James back. "Logan, what the-"

"Calm down, James." Logan begged. "Getting into a fist fight won't solve anything, it just brings you down to his level. You're better than that, James. Don't sink down to his level"

"Shut up Logan, if your pretty boy wants to fight me, that's his choice, not yours. You don't get a say"

James growled, fists going up again. Logan gritted his teeth and pulled James's backwards, desperate to keep James from attacking. "James, please. Don't fight him, he's not worth it" Logan begged. "Come on, everything important is packed, I can buy new clothes, let's just go"

"As long as I have some of your stuff, you're technically mine" Mark said, rolling his eyes and walking into the bathroom.

James spun around, knocking Logan off of him and lunged at Mark, knocking the other to the ground. "Logan will _never _be yours. Logan isn't a thing you can possess, he's a person, with feels and people who care about him. Shut up and get a Barbie doll if you want something you can abuse and possess. Logan isn't your possession"

Logan rolled his eyes "Mark, give us 20 minutes and we'll be out of here and you can find someone you actually love" Logan said, heading into the closet. He came out with the rest of his clothes and dumped them into a suitcase "20 minutes and I'll be out of your life, for good." Logan said.

Mark sighed "Are you really doing this?"

Logan watched as James got off of Mark and moved to stand by Logan again. Mark stood up, and for one minute- one, awful minute-Mark looked so much like the man that Logan had fallen for. Young- Mark had been 20 when they had met 2 years ago, and baby faced, just fresh out of a relationship with an older woman who was only using him for sex. Logan had been the one who had picked Mark up, built his confidence up and found him a job with Griffin. It was ironic that life had changed so drastistically.

But for just one moment, Mark looked like that guy. And Logan's heart broke.

* * *

"Hey, James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan asked, walking into James's room. James looked up from his laptop and put it on his nightstand.

"Sure, what's up?" James said, as Logan sat down on the foot of his bed.

"When I was being stupid and all that, you said that Mark had the one thing you want that you can't have, and it's been bugging me. What could Mark possibly have that you don't that you could want?"

James titled his head to the side "Do you really need to ask that question?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"God, Logan, you're so clueless sometimes. The one thing Mark had that I don't is you, Logan. I want you, and I'll never have you. That's why I've been pushing you away. That's why I was willing to risk my face to help you. Because I hoped you'd fall for me. But you don't."

Logan bit his lip "You want me?"

"Yes, Logan. I want you more than I want anything else in the world, okay. And you don't want me"

Logan smiled "But now you're clueless"

"What?"

"James, I've always loved you. And lately, with you fighting for me- it's only gotten worse- or better. Stronger, to say the least."

James smiled at him "I don't want to pressure you in to anything…" he trailed off.

Logan stood up. "You wouldn't be" he said, "I mean, you know how I feel about sex, so you know not to even ask, but even though I only left Mark 4 days ago-I want you, James"

James scooted over towards the middle of the bed, and patted the space he had just vacated. "Here"

Logan sat down "Can I just be yours?"

"No. You'll never be "mine" not in the way you're thinking, Logie. You'll never belong to someone, no matter how hard any one tries. You can make your own decisions. Mark thought of you as possession, but I don't want to own you, Logan. I want to be your boyfriend- and maybe, one day, husband, but I don't want to have control over you. I don't ever want to even think I have control over you"

"Why?"

"I read a lot about the mind of an abuser, trying to figure out how to make Mark stop beating you or getting you out. I don't want to think of you as my possession because that would lead to being controlling and possessive of you"

Logan sighed "But you know what I meant. Are we a couple?"

"If you want to be, it's up to you. I'll do whatever you want. I can be okay without you as more than a friend- just please decide to be my friend at least"

Logan smiled "I think we're more than friends, James. You're my hero, and I love that you saved me"

James smiled and wrapped an arm around Logan. "I love you" he said softly, looking up as he heard something move "Katherine Olivia Knight, I am giving you 2 seconds to get your butt out of my closet and stop eavesdropping" James demanded.

The 15 year old girl's head appeared around the door "I think it's cute" she said with a smile. "You two and Kendall and Carlos. Big Time Rush should just change their name to Big Time Crush"

"Shut up, Katie, and get out" James sighed. Katie ran out of the room, shouting something about something called a Jagan, but James decided he didn't want to know. "Sorry about her, she's been doing that a lot lately. I think she misses Kendall, and since I live with her, she's decided that I'm her honorary big brother and she gets to mess with me"

Logan laughed. "She's cute though, you have to admit"

"Yes, Katie's downright adorable. Kendall's having a hell of a time keeping guys off her" James laughed.

Logan laughed. "James, are they mad at me?"

"No! Why would they be mad at you?"

"For not getting out when they wanted me too?"

"They're a little frustrated, yes" James said sadly. "But you know what, they're not mad, and if they were, I'd knock some sense into them. No one can ever really stay mad at you, you're too damn cute with those eyes"

"You think I'm cute?"

"I think you're downright gorgeous" James said with a smile.

Logan situated himself so he was in James's arms. "Is it too soon to be throwing around "I love you's?"

"No. Not when we've known each other for 17 years" James said with a smile. "It's not too soon to be doing much. We've told each other that before"

"But never in this sense"

"Mine was always in that sense. All of those "I love you, Mans" or "Dude, I fucking love you's" that I've said since we were 15- I've meant "I Love you" not "Hey, Thanks gor doing my homework" or "hey, thanks for dinner". It's always been that I want you."

"You've been telling me that you love me for 5 years?"

"Almost 6"

"I love you" Logan said with a smile "I never- James, you're the most amazingly sneaky person in the world for that"

"Kendall and Katie usually get that honor"

"They've never found ways to tell someone they love them straight up and have them not be weird about it"

James laughed. "I do love you, though. More than I love anything else except my mom and dad"

"You've always loved your parents more than anything else, but you never talk about them"

"They always supported me. I miss them, everyday and it still hurts to talk about them"

Logan sighed. James's parents were a hard topic for him. His mom had passed away just 2 years ago from cancer, and his dad had died a year before that in a car accident. Logan knew that James missed them, more than anything he missed from before they were famous, and that James felt guilty for living in California without them, although in his mother's last year, he'd moved her out to LA with him. Logan could remember the difficulties that had arisen-Logan had moved into Kendall and Carlos's room, sleeping on a pullout bed, for 9 months, so James could take care of his ailing mother- and Kendall and Carlos had been quite intimate at times when they thought Logan was asleep. But Logan didn't begrudge James that last 9 months he got to spend with his mother. James's mother had been rushed to the hospital after passing out in this very room, but had died in her only son's arms on the way there. Logan would have lived with Kendall and Carlos making love across the room every night for a year for James to spend that time with his mother. A few days before she had passed, she had told Logan that the last 9 months had been the best of her life. Logan wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You're who you are because of them. I love your parents for raising you to be the way you are."

James smiled. "I love you, Logan. You always know exactly how to say things to make me feel better when I miss them and you don't even try. I think I'm going to love having you around again, and especially, I'm going to love having you in my arms"

Logan put his head on James's shoulder "I think I'm going to love being in your arms" he said as James's arms encircled him. There was something- different- about being James's arms. Something safe, and comforting. Something that felt like he belonged there. Something that made him feel like he should just stay there forever. James would never let anything hurt Logan, for as long as Logan wanted James to be there. And Logan would never want James to leave.

* * *

A week later, Kendall and Carlos came back to the states to find everything just fine. Kendall was not too thrilled about coming home early to find Logan and James joint at the hip, hands and lips, but Carlos was delighted to be home and have his two best friend together. After a few days, Kendall too, admitted that he was thrilled that James and Logan were dating and that he didn't have to worry about Logan.

James and Logan had their own rooms, as per Mrs. Knight's request, but that didn't stop them from falling asleep in the same bed most nights, Logan usually in James's arms. Whenever Mrs. Knight complained, James pointed out that Logan had nightmares sometimes about the abuse, but didn't seem to have them as often with James there, and would she like to be the one who dealt with Logan screaming?

James's logic had quickly gained Mrs. Knight's approval of them sleeping in the same bed, but she usually insisted on the door remaining open. Logan had quickly pointed out that he wanted **_at least _**an engagement ring on his hand before he went there, but she had shot back that she was removing temptation. Kendall had rolled his eyes and told them to just go along with it, because arguing with her made it seem like they were doing something. Logan had reminded him that he and Carlos had had sex when they were teenagers, but Kendall had said that just because Kendall and Carlos did something didn't mean Logan and James had to do it too.

Logan and James had made fun of Kendall for this, but still, both agreed with the logic of keeping doors open so they weren't tempted, even if they did sometimes want privacy. It wasn't like Mrs. Knight or Katie stood in front of James's door all day, watching Logan and James like they were zoo animals. Logan and James found plenty of other times to be alone, like going out to dinner, or when Mrs. Knight and Katie went on girls trips, or even a couple of times, Kendall and Carlos had offered their apartment up so James and Logan could watch TV without Mrs. Knight telling them to keep their hands above the blankets.

Tonight, Logan and James were sitting on the couch in 2J, with Kendall and Carlos, who had somehow forgotten to go grocery shopping and so had begged to come have dinner with them. Logan had said that Kendall and Carlos OBVIOUSLY just wanted to come have dinner with their family. James had to agree with Logan, plus, Kendall had mentioned that their cable was out

James glanced over at his friends. Carlos was sitting next to him, while Kendall was stretched out over the rest of the couch, with his feet in Katie's lap and his head in Carlos's lap. Carlos was absently running his fingers through Kendall's hair, lost in thought. Kendall was focused on the tv.

He glanced down at Logan. Logan was in James's arms, asleep against his chest. James was convinced that Logan was not sleeping at night as much as Logan would have James believe. Many nights, James would wake up around midnight to find Logan sitting at the window, staring out. James had asked Logan once, and Logan had denied it, saying James had been dreaming, but James knew what he saw. James didn't ask after that, and when Logan fell asleep during the day, usually using James as his pillow, James pretended he didn't notice, even when Logan drooled on him in his sleep. James would let Logan cut his hair if it meant Logan got enough sleep and rest.

Carlos looked over at him and smiled at the sight of Logan sleeping. "Awwww" Kendall looked up at his husband's declaration and smiled.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake him up" James said softly. "He doesn't sleep enough at night"

"Why?" Kendall sat up as Katie turned to watch them. Kendall wrapped an arm around Carlos and bit his lip.

"I think he's afraid of having nightmares" James said "Mark still scares him, you know. Terrifies him, especially because he dreams of the abuse and his mind makes it scarier than it was"

"Oh. Poor Logan" Carlos's voice was sad, distraught. He didn't like thinking about Logan being so scarred, it upset him.

"I know" James gritted his teeth. "You know, I love him so much and I hate that he's hurting. I don't like seeing him like this"

Kendall sighed. "No one likes seeing the one they love, so hurt. I know it hurts to see Logan like this, for me. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to see this. It must kill you to see him like this"

"We all love him, but I think sometimes he forgets how many people love him" Carlos mused. James smiled.

"Yeah. I love him so much and I wish I could help him forget" James said sadly. "I got him away from Mark, but he's going slightly to the left. He needs to turn completely right"

"Whatever that means" Kendall sighed.

"It's to do with racing. On a race track, you can only turn left. Logan's stuck on a perpetual race track and I'm waiting at the finish line, if I could ever get him to finish. He's still stuck and I want to help him so bad, but he won't turn right. He's turning, but it's so slow."

"It's gonna have to be that way, James." Kendall said softly "It's amazing he trusts you enough to date you, so soon after Mark, but I think, he knows you'll protect him and he needs to put a claim on you, so he can be sure that you won't be far away, so it makes sense. You don't want to possess him, but I think he thinks of you as a possession, except not one he needs to get possessive of, just something that will always be his, because I think he needs something to hang on too"

"I'll be that. I'll be whatever he needs." James said "I already am everything he needs"

"He loves you, James. He's going to lash out sometimes, I can remember my mom lashing out at my grandpa after the divorce. He's going to test limits, but you need to have none. You need to have limitless love for him." Kendall advised.

"I already do" James said with a smile "Nothing on earth, nothing he says, could make me love him less. I could find out he's cheating on me and I'd still love him with all my heart. He can't do anything that would make me stop loving him"

Carlos smiled and cuddled into Kendall "That's true love, I think"

"Well, it's the way I feel about you" Kendall smiled.

James smiled. "I don't like seeing him so exhausted."

Katie spoke up "Does he still cry at night?" she asked.

"He cries at night?" Carlos asked.

"When he sleeps in his own room, he sure does" Katie said. "I can hear him at night, but I'm too afraid to go in there and comfort him in case he freaks out"

"If he cries at night, it's when I'm asleep" James said softly, rubbing Logan's back. "When he sleeps, he sometimes starts whimpering. I think he's too tired to dream right now"

Katie smiled "Probably. I'm going to go get something from the General Store, do you guys want anything?"

"No" Kendall said.

"Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Carlos asked, shifting around to dig his wallet out and pulling out a 5. He handed it to Katie, who smiled 'I want my change, short stack"

"I'm 2 inches taller than you"

"I don't care, I still want my change" Carlos said with a grin. She smiled and turned to James.

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, hold on, let me go put Logan in bed and then I'll come with you, actually" James said, standing up.

He swung Logan up into his arms, shrugging when Logan just moaned something about 5 more minutes and snuggled back into James's chest. James carried Logan into his room and set him down on the bed, grabbing an extra blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapping it around Logan gently. He bent down, kissing Logan on the head before leaving, shutting the light off and shutting the door quietly.

He stopped in the living room "Guys, keep an ear out for Logan" he requested. Kendall and Carlos nodded affirmatives, but he folded his arms "Guys, I mean it, if he starts screaming, text me"

Kendall looked up "_Okay_."

"Kendall, please, don't get annoyed. I don't want him flipping out while I'm gone, try to keep it down too"

"Okay, would you just go. Logan's a 20 year old man, not a 7 year old kid" Kendall laughed.

Katie glared at him "Kendall, Logan may appear to be 20, but emotionally, there are times where he is about 7." She told her brother. "Most 20 year old men don't cry like Logan does. Most 20 year old men don't cling to people like Logan clings to James. The abuse has set Logan back, quite a bit. Physically, and most of the time, he's 20, sure, but when he wakes up from a nightmare, he's not"

"How do you know so much?"

"Because she lives with him, Kendall. He's broken, and acting like he's not won't solve the problem. He needs to be treated like an adult, but we need to understand that he can't always act like one" James said softly.

"Mark broke him that much?"

"Yes, Kendall. It's that bad, even if he doesn't act like it. It comes out when me and him are alone, or he's alone" James said.

The sad fact was, it rarely even came out when James was the only one there. And when it did, it was tears, not words.

* * *

Logan woke up in a dark room, all alone. He opened his mouth to scream, but the familiar smell of man spray, hairspray, and peppermint gum assured him that he wasn't back in Mark's clutches, but in James's room. He settled back into the bed, pulling the blanket that James must have put on him, tighter around himself and closed his eyes, attempting more sleep.

He'd only been attempting sleep for about 5 minutes when James walked into the room and flipped the light on. Logan opened his eyes. "Hey" he said softly, causing James to jump.

"Oh hey babe, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up like, 5 minutes ago. I was trying to go back to sleep." Logan said. James sat down on the bed, holding a bag in his hands. "What's in the bag?"

"What bag?" James asked, blinking.

Logan raised his eyebrows "The bag in your hands" Logan said, pointing.

"Oh, this bag. I got you something" James said, smiling. Logan grinned.

"What'd did you get?" Logan asked, sitting up. James smiled and reached into the bag,

"I got you some flowers" James said with a smile.

"Why?"

"What, I can't do something romantic for no reason?" James asked with a smile. "I thought roses might cheer you up, and I also got chocolate bcause it sounded good, and I hoped you'd share"

Logan laughed. "You're a dork, James."

"Hey, Katie and I had to go to 2 different stores to find roses that weren't brown like the crap Bitters tries to sell people. We finally found a florist who was just locking up for the night, but when she recognized me, and I said they were for my boyfriend, she let me in. This being after the first florist, who wasn't closing for another hour, laughed and said they were closing when I said the flowers were for my boyfriend, not my girlfriend. Katie nearly took the bitches eye out when she figured out why the lady was kicking us out."

"That's a nice story, James. Can I see the flowers or are you going to keep them in a bag?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" James said with a grin, lifting the flowers out.

Logan smiled. James had gotten red roses, with some white ones mixed in.

"Cuz you said red and white roses were your favorite" James said sheepishly.

"When did I say that?" Logan asked, eyebrows raised. They had been when he was 16- he preferred sunflowers now.

"Uh- we were 16, you were picking out flowers for Camille and you told me that red and white roses were your favorite flower because red meant passionate love and white meant purity and together they meant unity or something like that. You said Camille liked Daisy's best"

"And you remembered that?" Logan asked, putting the bouquet on the nightstand next to him.

"Yeah" James blushed.

"Oh, James!" Logan threw his arms around James's neck, throwing himself into James's lap. "That might the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

James wrapped his arms around Logan. "Well, I love you and I wrote it down at the time, so I might be able to get them for you if you ever wanted me."

Logan buried his head into James's neck "Doesn't make it any less sweet that you would do that, James" Logan whispered, looking up at him again.

James pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled away, James grinned. "I love you, Logan"

Logan smiled. "I love you, you constantly do things that take my breath away, and I can't get enough."

James held Logan for a long while, both of them finally at peace for the first time in a long time. Logan might never get completely over Mark, but as long as James was there, Logan was complete. And until Logan was better, James would be standing there, at the finish line, with the simple gold ring he'd already bought, in his pocket in his pocket, waiting for the day when it could fulfill its purpose, and red and white roses in his hands.

Logan had turned right, at this point, but still had a long way to go until he crossed the finished line. Logan was off the racetrack, living life, and James knew, that one day, they'd have everything worked out.

Logan had made mistakes in the past, and he had pushed James and everyone else, away. James had walked away because he couldn't follow the destructive path Logan had been brainwashed onto. Logan had once blamed James for ignoring him and not protecting him. But it had never been James's fault at all. It hadn't even been Logan's. It had been Marks fault. James had done everything he could to get Logan out, and eventually, he had saved Logan's life. James's arms had always been open, waiting for Logan. Logan was on a new track now, one that let him turn left and right and back and go places. Logan would never be alone, not as long as James's heart was still beating.

And Logan could do anything as long as that was true.

* * *

a/n: okay, so holy crap, this story is over 10, 300 words long. There are 303 paragraphs and over 45,000 letters in this story, and on MS word in 13 pt Times New Roman font, this is 23 pages long. Holy crap. Holy frieken crap.

So I have been working on this story since Monday…which means a week…it all started when I decided to listen to the Jonas Brothers (Don't you judge me, I like them, but Joe's personality drives me nuts and I'm not a fan girl) and this song just- go listen to it, it's probably their most amazing song ever. It has so much meaning .

I remembered how in racing, you can only turn left, idk if's on some tracks or all, and I didn't feel like calling my uncle to ask him (my uncle is a firefighter at a race track and he races sometimes, he's a huge fan) and obviously, my dad isn't around with the answer and my step grandma kinda scares me, so I didn't ask her. And yes, Dalton, I know, I know, I could have asked you, shut up, k? thanks. And this was exactly what the song was written about, using the analogy of someone who can't get out of a bad life/relationship.

And somehow, that translated into Logan, James, and a guy named Mark. So, after 6 days of working hard on this, I am now ready to share it with the world. I'm very proud of this, but I'll PROBABLY never be proud of another oneshot again, because I will never be able to outdo myself with this fic…it's just…holy crap...23 pages long..that's the most amazing feat, to me…

Thank you to everyone who bore with me through this, and I apologize for any errors. I have a really bad cold, and have had a really bad cold, and my mom is worried it might be pneumonia because it's just not getting better- so if I disappear for a couple days, I'm probably lying in a hospital somewhere… or dead…probably not dead though…

I own nothing, nor will I ever own anything in this story. I shall post a link on my page to the song Turn Right on youtube…

Peace and Love,

Emma


End file.
